The Legend of The Rose of Nilfheim
by clearlytwistedbutnotmental
Summary: Rosangela is an angel that was trapped in the realm called Nilfheim. Wishing to be free from the clutches of the Lord of the Dead, she watched the world from her tower. One fateful day, seven warriors ventured out to hunt the person responsible for all the mass killings in Midgard. Will Rosangela support them? Will she lead them into their graves?


The Rose of Nilfheim

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Disclaimer: The monsters, characters, and the classes in this story are owned by Gravity, the developers of the game called Ragnarok Online.

AN: This story was supposed to be passed as an entry to a certain server, however since the author failed to pass it on the deadline, she decided to post her work here so that interested readers may read the tale she created.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In a certain realm, where the Lord of the Dead rules over the lands and souls, there is only one living person that lives there, and her name was Rosangela. Rosangela was known by everyone as the Witch of the Tower of the Land of the Dead. And due to her reputation, countless travelers either hunt her, or avoid her.

Rosangela lives alone in the tower, unknown to everyone if she really do exist or if she is just a myth to scare young children to sleep.

"Mistress, its almost twilight, the lord demands your presence at the peak of twilight," Egnigem, a denizen of Nilfheim, the land of the dead reminded her.

"Thank you for reminding me,"Rosangela said as she made herself look presentable.

"That is all I wanted to relay mistress," Egnigem said the left.

"Lord of the Dead huh, its been years since I was trapped here. I have forgotten how many years it has been ever since, but regardless of the time that passed by, I am still a prisoner in this forsaken realm," Rosangela thought as she combed her hair.

Rosangela looked upon a mirror inside her tower, and in that mirror she saw a reflection of a girl that looked as if she lost her soul. Forcing herself to smile, soon she felt her tears fell from her eyes.

"I wonder, when will I stop living?" She asked herself as she heard the door open.

The Lord of the Dead has arrived.

Rosangela bowed respectfully as she lowered her head while she looked at the ground in the Lord's presence.

"My angel of roses, how was your day today? I heard of rumors from living lands that there is a group of warriors entering our realm, did they visit our place?" The Lord of the Dead asked.

"There are no living mortals that visited this place milord, however I received a letter from the cursed abbey, delivered by a banshee addressed to you," Rosangela said.

"A letter? It must be from the King of Flies, very well, I will inspect that letter that you mentioned. Another thing Rosangela, how was the gathering of souls for the feast of the Dead?" The Lord of the Dead asked.

"The servants have gathered enough milord," Rosangela replied with doubt.

"Enough? Why do I sense doubt in you? You do know that you can't lie to me, my angel," The Lord said in a firm tone.

"I apologize milord, we are still lacking a hundred souls for the feast of the dead," Rosangela honestly replied.

"A hundred? Let me remind you again Rosangela the reason why you are here in this land, you are to serve me and rule over my subordinates for my goals, and would you like for the past to repeat?" The Lord of the Dead asked.

"I will gather the souls, milord, I would finish it in time," Rosangela replied as she felt like she stopped breathing.

"Better finish it in time angel, I do not tolerate imperfection, I shall go and explore the lands now, and better be alerted regarding those warriors I heard, they might cause some damages and I would hate to see more, casualties if you know what I mean," The Lord of the Dead said as he disappeared on his armored steed.

Rosangela collapsed to the floor as she gasped for air. A creature named lude approached her.

"Please don't cry mistress, we will do our best to gather more souls," the creature said making her smile.

"Thank you little one, I am sorry that I am unable to free all of you here," she replied.

"We understand mistress, as long as you are here we will be fine even if we will be slaves for eternity," the creature replied as it shone some ghostly light over the place.

"Dark as you may be, your light still enlightens this tower lude," she commented.

The creature smiled as it disappeared in thin air.

Meanwhile, in Rune – Midgarts kingdom, a certain group of warriors are having some discussion related to a far away land.

"Are you serious! The land of the DEAD?!" Alfonse, a clown remarked.

"Yes, I am serious Al, I heard that there is that witch that kills and gathers souls, maybe the deaths of the citizens are related to that legend," Lancie, the leader of the group said.

"Hold on Lancie, there is nothing about death that you said when I agreed to become part of your party!" Alfonse said.

"Then go Al, a warrior is not afraid of what it may befall on his fate," Lancie said.

Alfonse the clown was stucked by what Lancie said.

"What are you waiting for Alfonse? We do not need a coward here," Heartlord, a Whitesmith said.

"Fine, I wont leave, besides I can get a lot of good stuff there I guess," Alfonse said.

"Thank you for choosing to go with us Al," Marianna, a High Priestess said and smiled.

"And that settles it! Alrighty, everyone prepare, we only have a day to get our supplies for our journey okay," Lancie, A Lady Knight and the leader of the party announced.

The group which consisted of Lady Knight Lancie, Professor Seiyon, High Priest Marianna, High Wizard Caitlyn, Sniper Rebecca, Whitesmith Heartlord, and the Clown Alfonse, prepared the whole day for their journey to the legendary Nilfheim or the Land of the Dead.

Meanwhile, in the tower, Rosangela is checking the number of souls for the feast.

"We still need seven souls," Rosangela though out loud as she checked the bottles of souls in the basement.

"Mistress, it seems that we might have a solution in our inadequacy, a group that consist of seven warriors are on their way towards our lands, would you like us to welcome them coldly?" Dullahan asked.

"That sounds fun nyan! And in that way, our Lord will be pleased and maybe turn his eyes on me!" Loli Ruri said as she finished her statement in giggles.

"Its all about Lord this and Lord that Lori," Hylozoist said as he tried pushing loli ruri from her crescent so that she may fall.

"Tough luck Zoe, besides youre just jealous because im cuter than you are!" Loli Ruri commented.

"Enough everyone, it must be the warriors that our Lord heard about, well, if we succeed in getting their souls, it would be hitting two condors in one stone, what do you say everyone?" Rosangela said.

"Sounds fun count me in," Loli Ruri said.

"Meh, as long as im not bored," Hylozoist remarked.

"As long as I get to eat their bodies after," Bloody Murderer said.

"Well, as long as they're scared," Disguise said.

"Okay, we'll follow as well," the remaining said.

"Very well, let us gather everyone and hunt those warriors down," Rosangela said.

Back with Lancie's party, soon they reached a certain place unknown to them.

"Lancie, where are we? Are we there yet?" Rebecca asked.

"From this legendary map, we should be in the place called Skellington I think?" Lancie said.

"Is that a sure answer or a not sure one? Cause honestly I am scared," Rebecca said as she clings to Heartlord who hissed with annoyance.

"Would you mind Rebecca? Please youre annoying," Heartlord said.

"You meanie! Hmmph..its all about weapons and stuff for you eh, Heartlord? How ironic that your name meant the Lord of Hearts however you do not posses one," Rebecca commented.

"Stop it you two okay, Im sure that its just because that all of us are tired," Marianna said.

"Well, we can use some mid-journey-break or something Lancie, Im starving," Alfonse said.

"Silence everyone! I heard something!" Lancie said as she scanned her surroundings.

"Fighting stances everyone, someone is coming!" Lancie said.

After as Lancie said that statement, a horde of Loli Ruris, Disguises, Dullahans, Quves, Ludes, Bloody Murderers and more approached their party and soon a battle has begun.

"Finally, some fun!" Heartlord said.

"I would have fun killing you mortal," Loli Ruri said as she commanded her horde of her kind.

"Im sorry…" a faint voice was heard by the seven warriors that started to fight for their lives and for the sake of their race.

Inside the tower, Rosangela was weeping.

"Why must I do this horrid crime? I am a shameful being," Rosangela though as she hid in her tower's secret room, the room where a giant piano was placed.

Rosangela begins to play a melancholic song.

"The mistress, she's mourning," Lude said.

"Of course she will be when we fail Lude," Dullahan said.

"What is that song?" Lancie thought as she defended her friends from the monsters.

"Its so..sad," Rebecca mumbled as she sharp shoot an enemy.

Rosangela keep playing her song as the battle goes on and on.

Screams can be heard throughout the battle. The warriors are falling to defeat.

"If this will be our last battle, then so be it, but know this that even if you have succeeded witch, there will be others that will seek you and make you pay for every single life that you have taken from this world," Lancie screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Know this everyone, if we are to fall today, its alright, for there are others destined to save this world, our defeat will not be in vain! Let's give all our all! Our last attack!" Lancie screamed again, giving morale to her party.

"We wont give up this fight Lancie!" Rebecca proclaimed.

Marianna did her best to heal everyone with her power. Seiyon did his best to support everyone with his capabilities. Caitlyn casted all of her winning spells. Rebecca showered her remaining arrows. Heartlord did his best to take the damage for everyone. Alfonse sang until the end. Lancie, even if her hope is diminishing, she led her party with bravery and confidence.

And with this, the tables have turned and soon, Rosangela's minions are starting to fall.

"Mistress! Please help us!" Loli Ruri cried out.

"Mistress grant us more power we beg you," Dullahan begged.

Hearing the cries of her subordinates, Rosangela froze. In her heart she knew that she wanted to be defeated. Looking outside from her tower's window, she gasped in surprise.

"Who dare destroy my land?" The Lord of the Dead said as he made his way to where the seven warriors are, and with his sword, he killed them ruthlessly, one by one.

Lancie was horrified as she watched her friends being killed.

Rosangela cried tears of sadness as her heart broke from the scene she has witnessed in front of her.

"No, make it stop! Please," Rosangela said

"Stop? I trusted you to take care of this mess angel, but it seems that you are weak!" The Lord of the dead said.

Rosangela's mind blanked out. And in the midst of her blankness, she heard a familiar song that she heard when she was a little angel.

Smiling, soon light resonated from her, and her torn wings are now healed.

Using her last ray of light that was granted to her, she resurrected the seven warriors and dropped seeds of light and kindness into the Lord of the Dead's Heart.

And with her help, the seven succeeded.

Rosangela fell from where she flew, towards the ground.

Engulfed in light, slowly she fades.

"Thank you for freeing me, brave warriors," Rosangela said her last response before her body broke into fragments of feathers and light.

"Wait, we haven't thanked you for saving us!" Lancie said

No response was heard.

Soon they saw that their surroundings have changed.

They scanned the place on where they are and they can't believe that there were in Prontera, their home.

"How?" Marianna asked.

"It was her doing," Rebecca seconded.

"You know, we are lucky to survive that, and much luckier to witness an angel you know," Alfonse commented.

"Angels huh," Heartlord mumbled.

As the seven entered the city, everyone cheered and celebrated their return. For a month the city celebrated with feasts and banquets.

And for eternity, Rosangela's story may be forgotten in the hearts of men, but to the seven warriors that saved midgard, her existence will always remain in their hearts forever.

After years have passed, soon instead of the season of the dead, the citizens changed it into the festival of harvest, which is also fitting since at that time, it was harvest time. And during this season, they remember the seven warriors that fought to save the realm.

"Okay so what do you think of the Legend everyone?" Glacie, the High Priestess asked the children.

"It was sad, why must the angel die?" a little girl said.

"Well, the angel didnt die, she became the light that restored the warriors' lives," Glacie said.

"It might be sad to think, but she is one of the reason why we are celebrating this season, and her sacrifice made it possible for the seven heroes to defeat the Lord of the Dead and stop the mass killings back then," she continued.

"its still sad..," another child said.

"You know, there is a saying that Rosangela is still roaming around midgard. She is watching every single living creature and helping them thrive," Glacie said.

"Really?!" all of the children asked.

"And I heard that Super novices can summon her as well with a certain call," Glacie continued.

"WoW! so she is alive after all," another child said.

Glacie smiled at the children in the orphanage northeast of Hugel. She always went there to tell them stories and give them some donated items so that they wont feel alone and abandoned.

Keeping the smiles of the children in her heart, Glacie bid them goodbye as she went to meet her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

STORY ENDS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

AN: I hoped you enjoyed my story, thank you for reading!Please do submit reviews

~clearlytwistedbutnotmental~


End file.
